Confessions Between Weasleys
by La Comadreja
Summary: One night, all the Weasley siblings, were gathered around a dinner table. Then, they play a game where they have to say their intimate secrets, which is PRETTY FUN.


**Confessions Between Weasleys**.

Rarely the Weasley had an opportunity to stay completely alone, I mean without the company of their parents, only the seven siblings. That night they had been an important mission from the Order to both Weasley parents, was the reason let to Bill and Charlie the task (as in the old days) to take care for their siblings, even when the younger one, Ginny, had already 16 years…

The brothers were gathered after sunset and later to harass the only female of their family to cook a dinner, they succeeded. Bill, understanding and affable like ever, helped her to cook some chilaquiles for everybody. All they gathered around the table of the living room, sat on the floor without any formality and with the low lighting of a couple of candles.

The dinner was followed by comments about everything and nothing at once, as a few moments of silence. Surely they would have gone to sleep early if the twins wouldn't stand out the fact that it was the first time that they were gathered together at an age when it could be fun to be alone. Some nodded, others simply smiled and Percy looked with suspicion about what exactly were the twins thinking about. Next this, became the creativity of the twins and the readiness of the others, they vacated the table and pulled out the dishes. The game would be very easy… Just 7 paying card on the table; the As wins. Who obtains the As would have the right to ask what they want to any sibling, opening the topic for all of them if they also wanted to ask something about the same topic.

Bill smiled at the proposal knowing that he and Charlie would be the most attacked with questios because they are the older brothers, but the idea to have some fun with his brothers as sometimes with his mates at Hogwarts. Charlie with the same thought as Bill, thought he would be the most asked for the night because he is the only gay member of the family, and he thought would have more than enough questions.

Percy on the other hand, was a bit reluctant. He was sure that there wasn't nothing so terrible to hide in his life, but he felt that behind the twins' idea was their favourite intention: ridicule him. And knowing that he is the most discreet and reserved about his life, they surely will boil him with questions. The twins for their part, had their curiosity so stimulated with such variety of possibilities for revelations with all their siblings, and they forgot some of which also could be targeted by them, really forgot…

Ron was a little afraid even though he didn't know exactly about what. But he knew that the twins and their other brothers might be frightful by the questions, he did not thought have anything serious to say, well, nothing serious… but surely they would find ways to blush him until blood went through his pores.

Finally Ginny, after hearing the proposal was an urgent need to go to the kitchen and wash the dishes and and clean all up, and wash some clothes, etc., etc., in order to evade the questions, being the younger and only girl, they surely attack her with questions. Definitely she preferred to leave the house as a mirror before sitting down at that table with them.

But nobody dared or found ways to evade the game, after all they are siblings and there is nothing to hide among relatives. Everyone sat around the table in this following order: Bill, Ginny, Percy, Ron, Charlie, George and Fred closing next to Bill. The cards went mixed by Bill's hand as head of the family that night and at the George voice each one took a play card. The highest card was in Percy's hand, looking clearly relieved.

–Go ahead.- Fred said with a sarcastic smile inviting him to ask.

–Fred. Did you get something with Angelina?.

–Yep…

–What? - Asked Ron gossipy.

–Hummm just _makeout_. Any more questions? - Silence –Well, let's continue.

A new mix made by the "_holy hands_" of the family, I mean Ginny, and after her signal they took back a card. In this occasion the valuable As was in Bill's hands.

–I got it, humm… Ron. Have you planned declaring ' _someday_' to Hermione? - Ginny released a giggle that contained quickly with a hand, Ron looked to her with displeasure.

–I dunno…

–WHY?. Don't you think in refuse it… don't you? - Ginny said with a slight exasperation. Ron remained silent for a moment.

–I won't deny it, but… well, I don't know… - ended while a blush was flushing his cheeks.

Next, The As in Fred's hands.

–Great!. Charlie; How you damn notice that you are gay?

Charlie sighed when he launched his answer –Well, because I like men.

–But, You've never liked any woman? - Ask her sister very intrigued.

–Well, I can see their qualities and recognize their beauty, and there are things that I think are really good in them, but men… are of special interest to me.

All were silent for a few seconds until Percy with his formality began shuffling cards with an neat justice, withdrew their hands when all took a card again.

–!George! - said Ginny jumping in place with the As in her hand –All we have known more or less girls and flirtations in Fred, but have you had something with any girl… or boy?

–Oops, never trust in your younger sister… - whispered George rising his eyebrows - Yeah, a muggle girl.

–And what did you have with her? - Asked Bill.

–Well, _makeout_. We were just _snogmates_...

–Wow, you make everything equal… - Percy whispered without realizing that his comment get stimulate the curiosity of some of his brothers.

Next mix by Ron, who moved the cards with laziness and then took his card showing that it were ready. Charlie turned his card showing the As and staring to Bill who was right in front of him.

–How do you get assured of not losing your head and be manipulated by a girlfriend who is _veela_?.

–Wow, good question… I really don't think being very sensitive to their impact, I don't know why.

–But you are not sure… - said Ron suspicious.

–Well, in spite of she have ancestors _veela_ she is not in herself, but also any man can't tell when a woman manipulates him… whether or not a veela; jeje - everybody laughed except Ginny.

In the next round the capricious As fell into the George's hands.

–GINNY!. Did you think you would go to sleep without release your tongue? Jaja Let's see dear sister, tell us with total devotion to the truth. How many boyfriends have you had?.

–Two- responded she driest.

–You Sure?- Ron asked with disbelief almost aggressively.

–Yes.

–Say their names - called Fred.

–Dean Thomas and Harry Potter.

Twins and Ron shared glances, while Ginny didn't loose time and started quickly shuffling the cards. Ron smiled when showing the As.

–I think Percy's missing… why broke you up with Penelope?

Percy purses his lips and then said almost forced –She wasted my time.

–PPPFF! – the twins snorted while release the laughter –That time which you use looking the cauldrons arses?

–My job is the most important thing!.

–But you preferred seeing the ass to a cauldron than your girlfriend? Jajaja - laughed Fred.

–You are rude and stupid, you should keep respect to Ginny who are here and she is not in an age to listen that these stupid things!

–They are not stupid, and we will see at the time whether or not she's old enough to hear certain things… Don't you think that will escape sweetie!.

Ginny swallowed. The next round benefited George.

–Bill. Have you had sex with Fleur?

–Yes.

–Sorry about my morbid, but How are _veelas_ in bed? - Charlie asked with an expression of interest.

–Like any other woman, Fleur is not _veela_.- Bill responded naturally.

–How many women have you had sex? - Ginny asked after hearing the response of Bill.

–That is off topic, girl. - Fred responded –Favourite position with her.

Bill laughed –You are like the devil!

–Answer.

–Well… cowgirl reversed.

Ginny was impressed, but her doubts were cleared immediately when then received the As and could repeat her question to appease her curiosity.

–Wii!. I got it! Now How many women have you had in your bed in your life?

–There aren't many. Would be maybe 5...

–Are you talking about women only?. There are nor any man in that 5? - The sight of all was from Charlie, who asked the question, to Bill.

–Only women.

The questions most dangerous emerging from Charlie's mouth and when the next round was the lucky brother all they felt sweat…

–Goes for the twins, both of you. You, who are so united and do everything together and equal… Do you have never tried anything among yourselves?.

The twin's expression was stiff for a few seconds and then turned to be shamelessly smiling.

–Perhaps some _swapys_… More never! - Fred replied facing the gaze of all, while Ron has his eyes like two dishes. Charlie nodded smiling slightly.

–_Swapys_?. What do you mean with that?., I don't understand - said Ginny looking at all his brothers hoping that some will respond.

–You see?. You are a rude boys… - claimed Percy quite offended.

–That question is off topic Ginny - ended Bill calmly. The girl rolled her eyes showing her anger and doing mental note: "_swapys_." The next As was with Ron.

–Ginny, how is that thing about you have just 2 boyfriends?, So, tell us what was yours that git Michael Corner.

–Michael?. Nothing!.

–Hermione told me you were dating with him!

–Dating?. But we always stayed at the school!!.

–Don't pretended have amnesia - said Fred - What did you do when you was alone with him?

–Nothing. Well, we took our hands and those things, but nothing more.

–What was the most that you do with him? - George asked insistently.

–Still hand taken for a long time, that's all.

–UMM! - Snort Fred.

The cards were mixed again and the as was with Bill.

–Ron… How far do you came with that girlfriend yours, Lavender?

–Well… – blushing – _you know_…

–DID YOU SHAG WITH HER? - Asked Charlie looking forward to more surprised.

–Noo… I just… some snogs and making out with her.

–Ooohh He's keeping his treasure for his Hermy, jaja - said George while mixing the cards and after that each person chose their own Percy took the As.

–And you. How far did go with Angelina in that "_free_"? -

–The same, making out, some squeezes.

–And who you kept the treasure for? – Said Ron smirking, while Fred showed his tongue to Ron and started shuffling the cards.

Ginny for moments was a bit lost among the things of his brothers was saying, she had imagined different things from her brothers and many small questions grow in hes head, so she was happy when the As came to her hand.

–So, have you never had sex? – Asked Ginny to Fred.

–No we haven't, we are virgins and immaculate.

–Já, Immaculate, but your happy _swapys_! - said Bill mischievous.

–But, What are those _swapys_? - Asked Ginny desperate.

–Shut up!. Don't You see that is off the topic? - scolded Ron.

–Aaacchh! – said the girl pounding the table.

–Oh come on, she is deprived of an explanation jaja… Look Gin, you know that men usually masturbate; Right? - Ginny nodded as girl who are about to receive an important lesson – Well, _swapy_ is that they do it together, to each other, get it? - Ginny had a frown with an expression of pure concentration in the face until she nodded slowly. Percy snorted annoyed.

On the next hand, the luck was with Charlie again and he decided to get Percy upset.

–Now you Percy, tell us if you yield by the flesh temptations.

Percy tense his face and was obvious for everyone that the question expose him and the answer was affirmative. There was a moment of silence.

–With Penelope? - asked Ron tentatively.

–She was my girlfriend… wasn't?

–And anyway you broke up with her 'cause the cauldrons?. That is a vile action Percy! - Said Bill unable to contain his disapproval.

The situation between the brothers is a little stiff, Percy did not respond nothing but looked affected by Bill's opinion and nobody else dared to speak out. Ginny stirred cards and all quietly approached to take one; the right to ask was for George.

–Fine, As Ginny has been very curious, we can be with her too. Tell us, how far were your relationship with Dean?

–H-how far?. What do you mean?.

–Did you still "holding hands" all the time with him, too?

–Of course not! - shouted Ron remembering annoyed that night .

–Just normal things!. Kisses and… things…

–tongue kisses? – George asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes –Yes.

–What do you mean with "things"? - Asked Charlie, Ginny seemed nervous at the question.

–OK, was hugs and kisses and… walking holding hands, I dunno…

–Umm, but you didn't allow Dean squeeze "them", Right? – Asked Fred almost indifferent, but a violent blush rose Ginny's face and before might speak she stutter:

–Nn-not…

Silence returned again and several of them made mental notes on the matter. The privilege returned to Charlie's hands.

–Goes to everyone. Say a shame that you have had in the sex plane. Bill?.

–Caught… Caught with the girl. Her parents.

–What did you do? - Ron asked with interest.

–I disappeared haha.

–Fred? - After the call from Charlie both twins shared a glance, avoiding the answer. Finally George spoke.

–We also were caught… in a swapy… at Hogwarts…

–WHO?? - Asked Bill very interested.

–A Hufflepuff prefect, but we erased his memory jeje - responded Fred a bit fun.

–You're such evlis! Jeje. Percy, What do you say? – Percy was absolutely serious, and tightened his lips with no intentions of opening – Come on Percy! We don't want to force you, and we can.

–Well, it was only once. I c.'t… - Twins made an effort to contain the laughter.

–OK, don't be concerned- said Bill trying to avoid embarrassment to Percy.

–Ron?.

–Huh?. Me? Eeehhh…… right the opposite of Percy. But in a errr… inappropriate moment.

–Well, I think that happened to all of us jeje – Said Charlie and all of them nodded.

–Ginny?

–HUH?. ME TOO?

–Yep, you too. I said Everyone.

–Me?. I dunno…… I can't remember anything right now… – moment of silence while she thinks and her brothers look at her waiting expectants –Well, it might be the same of Ron but… in spite of it doesn't happened to me was so… embarrassing – Ron's face was frown with an indecipherable expression just like his thoughts. Time to ask Fred could not come in a better time.

–Harry. How far you go with him?. Was he who spent that shame with you?… Was Harry who did you let squeeze your…? - Then asked Fred as a police interrogation while Ginny was doing back so to hide her wet eyes while receive the gaze of all his brothers over her, like lasers rays.

–IT DOESN'T BLODY MATTER TO YOU! - Screamed as they stood and watched –Bill… - begged Ginny seeking his support.

–It's only a game Gin, just… answer.

Ginny sat back with a sulk on the lips, she bow the head and after a few moments the tears were in her cheeks.

–Ooooooh Harry!. I thought he was a serious boy… - said Fred raising eyebrows.

–I told you that your friendship with him was not good, He didn't respect this family who gave…

–SHUT UP!- shouted Ron that he was very disappointed, the last thing he needed was Percy emphasizing that his best friend had been getting arousal with his sister. The expression on his face was between disbelief, anger and disillusionment. –Harry… - whispered moving his head.

–He will give me an explanation of this! - Said Percy very indignant.

–BUT YOU DON'T REALIZE IT?. Why are you surprised?. How old was Penelope when she slept with you?. Or how old Angelina when you were making out?. Or the muggle girl… You Ron, you told us that it happened to you, and was with Lavender who is almost my age, and don't deny it because I saw you making out with her many times!.

All were silent for a moment, they seemed very normal to have that kind of experiences with those girls, but thinking that someone else did it with their sister, had not gone through the head, less that Harry who had given their all trust had done it. Inevitably Ron felt betrayed. Percy offended, the twins caught while Bill and Charlie trying to think that were just a couple of teenagers living what all teenagers live.

After this uncomfortable silence, Charlie extended his arms to Ginny which continued weeping and she crossed between Percy and Ron sitting hugged. Bill took the cards and mixes it. The turn to ask was for Percy.

–Charlie. How old were you when had sex for the first time?.

–Seventeen.

–Man or woman? - George asked.

–Woman.

–How old with a man? - Asked Ron.

–Nineteen.

Ginny look at him surprised while he was responding. For the Weasley brothers remained very curious phenomenon in one of its homosexual members. Charlie stirred the cards and Ron smiled with the As in the hand back to Charlie.

–Topping or bottoming? - In the face of all men left see some smirks and a glow of curiosity, while it took Ginny several minutes to understand the difference.

–Both are good, jeje.

–Choose one.

–Hummm… top.

Curiosity was satisfy and it made them smile and return to the movement of cards, and choose one again. This time Bill was the fortunate, who after much thought his question with a very serious expression turned to Percy.

–Would you betray or has betrayed your family for a better job in the Ministry? - The bodies were stiffed and eyes were stick on Percy's expression of which was the same of a stone.

–No – responded.

–Are you sure Percy? - Questioned Fred inquisitive.

–I don't like dad's or some of you behaves, nor many of the things that have made… but I wouldn't betray you. Never.

–I believe you. - Bill said with a serene gaze toward his brother spreading to the other –Last before going to sleep, I think is pretty satisfy our curiosity this night.

Several hands joined in disarray for the last mixed the privilege of closure was in Charlie's hands…

–Do you feel something different to any of your siblings after what has been said tonight?

There was silence for a moment in which everyone remained slightly pensive until Ginny broke the silence.

–I don't think so, I think that although we now know details of things, I mean personal things, but there are no real surprises, we know each others very well and we've always known us… and… I love you so much.

–I feel like Ginny, we knew details, but no surprises - said Bill launching a smiling slightly soft look of confidence that Percy received and appreciated.

–Do all think alike?

–Yes – shout everybody –So, give a big Weasley huuuuuuuuuuuuuug!

All stood up and joined in a hug that lasted for a few seconds but it had an important meaning for all of them. They played trying to know very personal and private aspects of their siblings, but more than that answers they learned to identify more clearly the personality what these actions reflects.

It was true, there weren't new things to know about them, but that night was worthier, it was a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N: This fanfic was originally written in Spanish, and I transalated, and I DON'T have a beta. If you find some mistakes, please, PLEASE let me know.**

**Thanks**.


End file.
